1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to amusement devices and toys, and more specifically to a toy tank truck and the like in which a liquid appears and disappears upon rotation of the tank portion.
2. Prior Art
Toys and amusement devices are known in the art in which a contained fluid "disappears" by selective positioning of the device. For example, my U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,888 discloses several embodiments of double walled bottles in which a fluid contained in the wall appears to disappear as the bottle is tilted on end, whereby the contained fluid flows to a cavity in the neck of the bottle or nipple portion in the case of a baby bottle. These devices may include valve means to limit the return of the fluid from the neck reservoir to the bottle upon return of the bottle to an upright position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,531 to Convertine discloses other embodiments of simulated milk bottle and drinking glasses wherein the bottle or glass appears to be full of liquid when upright and in which the liquid disappears through the aid of valve means and a hidden chamber upon inversion of the bottle or glass.
In these and other similar devices the apparent disappearance of the contained fluid occurs upon inverting the device, and often valve means is required to prevent the immediate return of the fluid upon subsequent righting of the device.